


Prompted

by artful_fanfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artful_fanfic/pseuds/artful_fanfic
Summary: I'm collecting Tumblr prompts here for my female Hawke and her beloved Fenris.





	Prompted

**Number 18, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”**

Cait’s fingers were drumming an insistent tattoo on the scarred wood of her desk. A wry smile lifted the corners of her lips as she stared at the sketch in front of her. Varric had helpfully provided the layout of his brother’s mansion just in case things with Bartrand went south.

Knowing her luck, things would go so south that they’d find darkspawn dancing on lava.

The hiss pop of a breaking log in the fireplace dragged her focus away from the parchment in front of her. That’s when she spotted the shadow on the wall beside hers. Whirling around, she felt the ice tingling in her fingertips. The intruder would be a solid block if they made the wrong move. 

“Damn it, Fenris,” she cursed without heat. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” Her hand fell to her side, warming once again.

Green eyes narrowed briefly. “My apologies, Hawke.” His voice curled around her, causing warmth to pool in place she tried desperately to ignore when he was around. “Your thoughts were obviously elsewhere.” His gaze flicked to the parchment behind her. “Bartrand’s estate?”

“Yes, Varric had this drawn up for us. I wanted to know what our options are if things go sideways.” His smirk told her that he agreed with her earlier assessment about her luck. “How could you tell?” 

“The layout is very similar to Danarius’ mansion with some slight variations,” he supplied dryly. “Is your plan to just knock on his door and hope for the best?”

“Nothing so polite as that, but similar. I’m assuming that we’re just going to kick down the door and see where things go from there.” Coming from anyone else, Cait knew that it would be a joke. Her friends knew her better than that.

He shook his head and she had to lean back against the desk for support when he chuckled. Did he have any idea that his voice did things to her? It was unfair. “Your plan does not surprise me. It’s very you.”

“Is that your way of both insulting me and telling me that it’s a terrible idea?” She tried to keep things light with amusement coloring her voice.

When he smiled, he took her breath away. “Perhaps, but I will still be at your side.”


End file.
